Trunks, Bikinis or Nothing?
by miss4nschik
Summary: "The shirt is a 'large', the shoes are off-brand. And his underwear are boxer briefs, like you wear, Gibbs." "You're fishing, Abs." Inspired and pretty much based on the ep "Dead and Unburied" from season 4.


Oh, and the "Romeo and Juliet"-quote mentioned is "_O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"._

* * *

"-I guess he was a cash-guy. I mean, if you can call a guy with $31.71 a cash-guy. His clothes were Dockers from Sears. No judgements. The shirt is a "large", the shoes are off-brand. And his underwear are boxer briefs, like you wear, Gibbs.", she stated with a big smile on her lips.  
"- You're fishing, Abs…", he said with some amusement and turned to leave the lab.  
"- So are they regular boxers? Trunks? Bikinis? Nothing?", she playfully teased. "Show me yours, I'll show you mine!". This was too much fun to let go now! She waited for some kind of response and finally he did come back into the lab again. He stopped in the doorway and looked at her with an amused yet puzzled expression. She blinked innocently at him.  
He looked down and shook his head first but then he took a few steps towards her with raised eyebrows and a smile playing over his face. She smiled and looked as flirtatious as possible while twirling one of her pigtails around her finger. He looked her over with almost predatory eyes and she felt as if he was undressing her in his mind. Perhaps guessing what kind of underwear she was wearing. He stopped merely a few inches away from her; leaned closer, opened his mouth to say something and… then his phone rang.  
She pouted in disappointment as he answered. He looked at her face and his eyes came to stop at her red mouth. He subconsciously licked his lipsand didn't exactly seem to care about the phone. However, they were at work and whoever it was on the other side of the line required his full attention and apparently also his presence because he slowly backed away from her again. He signed "later" to her and she winked at him in return. He smirked and left her.

The moment had been short and no words had been spoken but yet something had changed. She could feel it. Simply a feeling saying that what she had thought could never happen was actually not impossible. Gibbs also had a feeling about the situation; a gut feeling that shouted "game on".

* * *

He called a while later. She was happy to hear his voice. By simply talking to her he could evoke so many feelings in her. This call, however, seemed to be more business than pleasure.  
"-Well, run the tests. We'll do a cheek swab on the fiancées.  
-Wait, did you say 'fiancées'? Like, plural? Huh… Kinky.  
-Kinky? Yeah, guess that could be one of the words to describe someone having two fiancées, getting killed, buried and then unburied and placed in an armchair in a new house… Though I'd rather use 'kinky' to describe something quite different…  
-Oh? Maybe your usage of the word is more… satisfying?  
-Oh, I know it is…  
-Why do tell, Very Special Agent Gibbs…  
-You, of all people, know that I'm a man of actions not words...", and with those promising words he hung up.  
"If I was Ducky I'd be quoting 'Romeo and Juliet' right now.", she thought and put down the phone. With the day passing so slowly she would now have plenty of time to think about every possible meaning of "kinky" and just how much so Gibbs could be.

She ran her tests and let her thoughts wander. From the initial question about underwear to the almost promised step into action there was plenty to think about. Luckily for her busy brain she got company in her lab when McGee came down and that kept her focus on the case. Well, she was focused until he told her about the "Fight of the Fiancées" and showed her the video he taped of it.

Gibbs came into the lab and saw them standing there. With the girl and the agent so focused on the small screen he took his time to really look at the forensic scientist in front of him. He let his gaze slowly wander up her legs, her ass, up her back to come to a full stop at her neck. She was as gorgeous as ever but of course he already knew that. She was so different yet so much alike himself. Perhaps that was why he was so attracted to her.  
"-This is my favourite part!", she exclaimed as they watched Gibbs breaking off the fight for the second time. He stepped up behind them.  
"-Which part?", he asked. They were both caught completely off guard and the nervous look that quickly showed on McGee's face amused him. Before they had time to answer he asked about the test results and about what they had found out on the lead.  
"-So why are you still here, McGee?", he asked the agent that quickly ran off to the elevator. There wasn't really anything to rush about but Gibbs just wanted to get him out of the lab.  
She gave him a small, cute smirk once they were alone again. She went into the back of the lab, knowing he'd be right after her. As expected, he walked up to stand behind her as she pretended to prepare some chemicals.  
She did her best to seem nonchalant as she in a low voice asked  
"-Anything else you need, special agent Gibbs?".  
He put his hands on her stomach and pulled her close; she placed her hands on his and tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder.  
"-Not more than you can give…", he answered softly.  
She closed her eyes. His mouth was so close to her ear and she felt the heat of his breath. He kissed her neck and she felt her legs go weak. If he hadn't been holding her she would surely have fallen. He placed a few more kisses along her neck.  
Then he suddenly let go of her as if he'd been burned and left her.  
Her slightly dizzy brain struggled to catch up with the last events as she looked after him. Why did he leave? She didn't know what to think. He probably had his reasons but she couldn't understand. She felt so confused. She was sure he didn't really mean to hurt her but this sure stung. "Kiss-and-run, huh? Not my favourite game…", she thought frustrated.

* * *

She didn't get to see him more that day apart from when they had solved the case and arrested the rotten couple. She understood that he didn't come down to the lab because they were probably writing reports and closing the case. She finished her own workday as fast as she could. She changed clothes, grabbed her things and went to the elevator. She needed to see Gibbs. He had undoubtedly wanted her earlier… Had he changed his mind? Was he just playing with her? If he was she would… she would… she would put laxative in his coffee. She loved him on so many levels that even if he hurt her she could never do anything really mean to him. She would only use her powers for good, she thought.  
She came up to the bullpen where the team were all at their computers. But no Gibbs.  
"-Where's Gibbs?  
-He left about 20 min ago.  
-What? Gibbs left before you, Tony? Was he sick or something?  
-Don't think so, Abby. He just left early.  
-Right… Well, good night guys!", she said and left. If he indeed had left early to avoid her he would not be given that satisfaction.  
She drove straight to his house. She reached the door and turned down the handle.  
"-What, it's locked? Gibbs never locks his door…". What now then?

* * *

The water was starting to get cold. He had left early because he needed to get away. A line had definitely been crossed today and he had not thought it all through before making that move. He had just acted… just wanted… just needed. She was everything to him. Maybe she would think he left to get away from her but the one he really needed to get away from was himself. The debate raged on in his head. Rule 12 was there for a reason but the situation was very different from before… and the other "hidden couples" seemed to be able to work together and hide it all very well. He felt bad for having left her like that and he'd be the first one to agree that it wasn't his brightest moment. He had somehow… panicked. He was good at his job but emotions and relationships… hell. He stepped out of the shower. He dried himself and tied the blue towel around his waist and went to his bedroom to get dressed.  
The room was dark. He could've sworn that the lights had been on when he went to take his shower. Standing by the door he could see something, or was it someone?, on his bed.  
He was stunned at first.  
"-How did you…?  
-Through the window...", she said as she stood up and walked towards him.  
"-Why are you…?", she stopped in front of him and placed a finger over his mouth, just as he had done once.  
"-You don't know? When we talked this morning I had one question but now it's more like a hundred.", she moved closer, "I think I deserve at least one answer from you. Or perhaps I need to investigate it myself?". He thought he knew what her question was and decided to follow his heart now and think about possible consequences later. This was either now or never and never sounded like an awful choice. She snaked her hand around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. It was searching at first, as if asking for permission, but escalated into something more rapidly. She broke it off before it turned too heated. Many answers came in that kiss but not all.  
"-So what will it be?", she asked with a wicked smile, "Regular boxers, trunks, bikinis or nothing?". He let out a small laugh when he realised what she meant. She grabbed the towel and let it drop down to his feet. She licked her red lips as her eyes feasted on the naked man in front of her. "-Impressive…". She started unbuttoning her shirt and stepped backwards towards the bed. He followed with her movements and helped her get the shirt and bra off. She sat down on the edge of the bed so her boots could be removed. She pulled him up to kiss her again and he laid them down. He deepened the kiss and she let her hands run all over his body. She almost couldn't believe it was really happening. She then pushed him over on his back and sat up to remove the tiny skirt that was now more like a belt. That was when he realised that she hadn't worn anything under. She straddled his hips and grinned down at him.  
"-Great minds think alike".


End file.
